The Past Where it all began Naruto Fanfict
by Kibn-inuzuka
Summary: Three deadly members tell their story after turning up at the Konoha village. The same agenders with the same name are confused for one another. Can a future attack be stopped before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Three years after the incident with Kai & Taekai...**

It is night time in the Konoha village. It's completely black outside that not even a torch would help. The sky has stars and it is a full moon. Everyone in the Konoha village is sleeping, except for the Anbu's who are on guard every night, tonight however. It is about to pay off. At a wooden house built somewhere in the forest not to far but not to close to the Konoha village. There are three boys in the wooden house. They have lit a lamp and the curtains are closed in the windows. Two boys are sitting around the lamp that is on the floor, next to their bed. While the other is laying down on his bed and reading. The boy reading on the bed is named "デアデビル。." (_Daredevil.) _He is named that because of his care for life and for his life style. However mainly, because what he chooses to do. Daredevil. Has black hair that is cut short like Kai's. He also has the same height and facial features as Kai as-well as the body muscles. The boy is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves over-lap his hands abit, however it is tightly fitted onto his torso. Daredevil. Also wears army green shorts that come to his knee caps. Daredevil's skin tone is the same as Kai's. Lightly tanned. Daredevil has black sandals like Kai. Daredevil has dark eye colour however, his iris is blood red. And has a bit of Pein's texture in his iris. The boy sitting around the lamp with the other boy is named, "カッター。 ." (_Cutter.)_ Cutter looks a lot like Kiba, except with his life style and his response to everything is always anger. Cutter wears grey shorts that come to his knee caps as-well and he also wears dark blue sandals with a grey hoodie matching his shorts. The hoodie is loosely fitted around his torso to allow better movement. The other boy is named. "コシ。 ." (_Koshi.)_ Koshi hardly ever shows himself. He has a dark personality and is very mysterious. Koshi always wears a long, Akatsuki coat. Koshi wears a mask that is oval and has some red markings on it. It looks to be one of the Anbu masks. Koshi also wears Chakra gloves. That are fitted tightly around his hands and fingers. Koshi wears black sandals as-well. As Koshi and Cutter are talking quietly to each-other as Daredevil is on the bed. Daredevil sits up on his bed and puts down the magazine. He looks over to Cutter and Koshi and says to them both. "Hey, what are we gonna do tonight?" Daredevil asked. Cutter and Koshi looked behind themselves and looked at Daredevil. Than Cutter replied. "I don't know, what you wanna do Devil?" Daredevil growled like a wolf at Cutter for teasing him with his name. Cutter laughs and rolls over the floor. "Daredevil. Master. May I suggest something?" as Koshi says this to Daredevil. He grins and pointed at Koshi and than taps on the bed for him to sit next to Daredevil himself. Koshi got up slowly and walked over to the bed side and he sat looking at Daredevil. Koshi's respect for Daredevil is no secret. Koshi likes to think of Daredevil as his above all. Master. Sensei. And much more. Daredevil does take care of Koshi most of the time as no one seems to understand him most of the time, except for Pein and Konan and sometimes Deidara. "So, Koshi. What is it you want to suggest?" Daredevil asked Koshi as he adjusts his position so he is on his knee's instead of sitting down. "The Konoha village is not to far from here. May we go to the village?" Koshi asked Daredevil. Daredevil smiled at Koshi and than looks at Cutter who stops rolling over the floor and is sitting down looking at both, Koshi and Daredevil. "You see Cutter. This is what happens when you have knowledge mixed with strength and intelligence." Daredevil tells Cutter as he taps his right hand on Koshi's left shoulder. The three grab their head bands they used to wear while they were kept in a village. The head bands have the symbol of the Konoha village. With a marked line across to show they are not welcomed back at the village. Daredevil ties the head band around his throat as Koshi tied his around his throat aswell, Koshi sees this as following the chain of command. Cutter ties his head band on his left arm, near his shoulder. The three set out to the Konoha village. As the Anbu's on watch see multiple moving targets, they run off and get into a defensive position while watching the three boys. Daredevil jumps over the long wooden fences from the Konoha village and he lands on his feet on the other side. Koshi does the same, following Daredevil. Daredevil and Koshi head fore-ward and jumps onto houses as they are being chased by Anbu's. "Confirmed targets. They are not suppose to be here." One of the male Anbu's say as he radios in over to the others. Daredevil stops moving with Koshi and than Daredevil pulls slides down a Kunai from his long sleeved shirt. And throws it at the Anbu following them, the Kunai is heavily modified and as the Anbu did not see it coming. The Kunai found its mark and instantly killed the Anbu on impact. The Anbu falls off the house that he was on following Daredevil and Koshi, onto the ground with the Kunai in the middle of his chest. Most of the Anbu's head to Tsunade to protect her if they are coming to the village to murder her. Koshi and Daredevil laugh at the fallen Anbu and than head off to Naruto's house. Daredevil gives Koshi the wait as he enters Naruto's house quietly and than Daredevil searches around in Naruto's house for a trace of Kai. "_C'mon. Kai's scent or trace of him has to be-!" _Daredevil says to himself quietly as he gets interrupted by Naruto turning on the light in the same room and rubbing his eyes to see Daredevil. Daredevil turns around and realizes he is in Naruto's bedroom, not the living room. "Kai?" Naruto says as he looks at Daredevil. "Nope." Daredevil says as he smirks evily and than grabs onto Naruto's throat and pushes him up againt the wall with force. "Your gonna tell me where that bastard is though. Now won't you?" Daredevil tells Naruto as he looked with a expression of death to Naruto. Naruto instantly knows that something is wrong, and Daredevil looks like Kai, but isn't him. Naruto glances at Daredevil's head band around his throat and sees that he is exhelled from the village. Daredevil looks at the bed and sees it is a double bed, but. Only Naruto was in it? Suddenly Daredevil gets hit in the back with a Kunai. The Kunai fits deep into Daredevil's back. Daredevil quickly lets go of Naruto and jumps onto the bed where the blood coming out of his back from the Kunai wound stains on the bed sheets and quilt. Daredevil looks at a woman who looks like Hinata but covered up in Anbu gear with the mask on. "You bitch, just wait I'll—Agh!" Daredevil gets interrupted as the woman throws a ninja shuriken at Daredevil and it hits him in his left arm. Again blood is rushing out and onto the bed. "Kai! Your not suppose to be here." The woman raises her voice at Daredevil and than she pulls out a sword from its casing. The woman is fitted with two swords. But she's only using the one for now. Naruto turns to the woman and tells her, "That isn't Kai!" but the woman ignores Naruto as she's an Anbu and would know who this trouble maker is. Daredevil grabs onto the ninja shuriken in his arm by gripping his teeth on the weapon and pulling it out as he uses his right arm to cover the wound instantly. Daredevil spits out the ninja shuriken onto the bed and jumps down from the bed onto the floor and stands up as he looks at the woman. "コシ。!" Daredevil shouts out. The woman gasps as she looks around herself and Naruto and than gets into a defensive position to protect Naruto from any harm. Koshi breaks the window from the bedroom and jumps through the window and lands on his feet. Koshi looks at the woman and Naruto. "Yes?" Koshi replies to Daredevil as he bows to him. "Lets bounce. We can attack this village another time. Tell Cutter to get his ass back to the hut." Daredevil commands Koshi. Koshi nods and jumps out of the window. The woman knows that she has to kill these before they leave but she just can't do it. Something is holding her back. Daredevil jumps out of the window and runs off with the other two. More Anbu's enter the house as they heard that their team mate is in the house. They check the woman for any physical wounds before leaving with the woman to their hide out within the Konoha village.

Back at the Anbu hide out. The woman removes her mask and places it on a wooden table along with the other Anbu's, including Kakashi. The woman sits down and sighs. "Was anything taken?" one of the male Anbu's ask. "Yes. More than one thing I am afraid." Kakashi says to them as he sits down and places both of his hands on his knee caps and looks at the table, before looking at the others. "An Anbu died of a Kunai that was modified. Also, files were taken." Kakashi tells the others, most of the team gasp except for the woman as she crosses her arms around her chest. "Who were these people?" a female Anbu asked Kakashi. Kakashi looks over to the woman and nods at her. "These "people" are known exhelled ninjas from the Konoha village. They are more then evil and I don't even want to go into detail. They were here for more then what they bucked for." the woman says as she closes her eyes and relaxes sitting in her chair. "They are also kown as womanizing-idiots. They think their very funny but their not. I'll fill you all in on who they are then. The first person is a mysterious member. His name is Koshi. He was exhelled from this village before Kai and Cutter. When he was exhelled from the village, Kai talked a lot to Koshi and despite getting caught. Kai took out three Anbu's who were going to force Koshi to leave the village, which is why he is exhelled from the village aswell. Koshi is very dark and loves to do anything that his "Master" or "Sensei" tells him to do. Which is mainly inflicting pain upon others. Koshi will lay down his life for his Master. So think twice before trying to take out Kai. The next is what I love to call the womanizing-idiot. He's the odd one out in the crew, he's always making jokes and thinking he is funny. His nick name is Funny Man. He got exhelled from the village for torturing a member of the Hyuga before carving a smiley face in the person stomach and chest." The woman cringes at the thought of this and almost throws up just thinking about it. She also almost broke down when she mentioned the fallen Hyuga member. She continues. "F-funny Man is o-our next p-priority t-target. N-ext is K-kai." the woman stutters as she clears her throat and opens her eyes and than leans onto the table with her arms. "K-ai is the darkest boy in the group. He was exhelled not just for speaking with Koshi and killing members of the Anbu team. He was exhelled because..well. When out on a mission with his group. He murdered his two team mates before burning the corpses to the ground. He than took the girl in the group and tied her to the ground where he burned her alive. Kai went back to the village the same day and didn't just cause havoc. He attempted to burn down the whole village and even attempted to murder the third Hokage. He slaughtered all the members of the Anbu before challenging the Hokage. T-here is more a-bout him b-but you can r-ead it for yourselves." the woman than stands up and stretches. "Kakashi I gotta go before Naruto finds out that I'm in." the woman says as she grabs her mask from the table and places it on the metal ring around her head and than slides the mask to her face. The mask is covering her face and than she sets off. As the woman sits ontop of the Naruto house. She is grabbed from behind by Kai and than he bites her in her right arm. His teeth dig in deep into the skin and she manages to get a hit with a Kunai to Kai's left side of his face. Kai lets go of her arm and rolls away from her as he holds his left side of his face and stands up. The woman stands up and looks at Kai with an angry expression. Kai smiles at her and leaves the Konoha village. The woman looks at her right arm and covers it with her hand as she notices that there is oozing green coming from the wound. "_Hmp!_" The woman thinks to herself as she covers the wound up with bandages and than jumps down from the roof and goes in-doors into Narutos house and packing her things away. And than slipping on a nightdress before crawling into bed silently...

Back at the wooden house Koshi attempts at his very best to help heal and cover the wound that Kai received by the woman Anbu. "Are you sure that the wounds are alright, Daredevil Sensei?" Koshi asks as Kai aka Daredevil tried to assure Koshi that the wounds are not a big deal. "Please, Koshi. Call me Kai. No need to use code names anymore. We got our files and they know who we are." Kai says as he smirks and lays down on his bed. And he sighs. "Alright fellas. Time to go to sleep. We'll have a long discussion about this tomorrow. Haha." Kai says as he closes his eyes and Cutter blows out the Lamp...

**The Past.**

(_Just to tell everyone who may alert this story. You do not need to actually read the first chapter, although I recommend it because than you would know who Kai is as well as some other ooc characters I put in. And to warn a few people as-well. This chapter will be very graphic as it will detail the past of the three exhelled ninjas._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past. Part-1.**

Kai laughs as a Jounin male is hanging upside down in steel chains from his ankles. The Jounin's face is covered by a black paper bag with a hole to allow breathing. His wrists are cuffed together while his vest and shirt is stripped from him and thrown on the floor. Kai steps fore-ward to the Jounin with dark red gloves on as his top is off and he reveals his muscles. Kai is wearing black sandals and black shorts with his headband around his head. Kai grabs onto the Jounin's throat as he kneels down to the ground. Kai rips off the paper bag and throws it aside. The Jounin can see but his vision is blurred, although the Jounin focuses the very one detail in Kai. His father's texture in his iris. Kai grins evily and than punches the Jounin straight in the face. Breaking his nose instantly and allowing the blood to flow out of his broken nose. Kai stands up and runs his left hand through his hair before walking away from the Jounin to the work-bench.

"W-why are you doing t-this?" The Jounin asks Kai. Kai turns around to face the Jounin and tells him directly, "Shut up." Kai turns back to the work-bench and picks up a Kunai that is heavily modified. "Normally I don't handle punks like you.." Kai says as he looks and examines the Kunai as he walks slowly to the Jounin as he continues saying, "Funny Man handles this shit. But today. I'll have fun with this. You see? I hate it when my plans get interrupted and ruined by somebody..." Kai continues to say as he gives the Jounin a death look with his right eye, "Especially a Jounin. You see. The Hokage will never know about my plans for this village and for it's people. You think they care what I do?" Kai says as he kneels down onto the ground on his knee's and grabs the modified Kunai with both of his hands on the Kunai's handle. "Well. Of-course they will care. Which is why they will not find-out. The first target is.." Kai tells the Jounin as he glances over to a picture of Temari and than looking back at the Jounin. "Now you know what I'm going to do. Your going to die. You were going to die anyway. So this won't make any difference." Kai tells the Jounin as he smiles and than grins as he puts the modified Kunai in his right hand and than swings it to the right with the blade facing fore-ward. Kai than brings the Kunai towards the Jounin and the Kunai's blade cuts straight through the Jounin's bones and flesh like a knife through butter. Unexpectedly though blood splatters everywhere and into Kai's eyes and on himself mainly as well onto the floor. Kai drops the Kunai instantly and laughs out loud as he looks up and rubs his eyes with his hands. Kai stands up after wiping the blood out of his eyes and than he grabs the Kunai from the ground and puts it on the work-bench. There's a sudden knock on the door and Kai glances over at the door as he tries to clean up his act. Kai kicks the dead body of the Jounin he recently killed and the chains slide into a closet area where there are other bodys too. However they are wrapped up in a bag. Kai walks over to the closet door calmly and shuts it and than grabs the padlock and locks it. Kai walks over to the door and as he does he kicks the Jounin's head through a ventilation box and it leads to a disposal machine. Kai unlocks and unchains the door before opening it half-way and sticking himself in the doorway.

Kai crosses his arms to his chest as and puts on a serious facial expression as he is greeted by Konan and Deidara. "Hm?" Kai hums to them both as they try not to look at him in the eyes. "Kai-sama?" Deidara says to Kai instantly he bursts out laughing and stops folding his arms. What Kai is forgetting though is he didn't clean up and so Konan and Deidara's attention are on his stomach, chest, throat, and arms. Since that is where the heavy blood is. Kai stops laughing and looks at himself. "Ah shit." Kai says as he walks away from the doorway and kicks the door open wide with his left foot as he walks to his sink with a cloth. "Speak. And no need to kiss ass Deidara." Kai tells Deidara as he gets the cloth wet and than begins to clean himself. "Kai. Your father sent us up here to mainly check on you. And he wants to know what you are going to do with the Sand Village." Kai turns to Konan who said all that to him and he stops running the cold water. "Well. I'm doing fine. And I'll explain to him what I'll do with the shit storm soon. Do you have what he's suppose to give me anyway?" Kai asks as he sees Deidara holding a wooden box and it appears to be leaking red blood. Deidara nods and than he asks Kai, "What's in here?" Kai quickly grabs it from him and places it down on the floor in the center in the room and cracks it open with his bare-hands. Kai's strength wasn't a joke, he could lift half a house. And he definitely had a ton of Chakra that he hardly uses. Deidara and Konan and almost everyone still can't get use to Kai's curse markings. They are all over his body, his feet, his face, his arms, his chest, everywhere. All of them were detailed pictures of where this demon was in before it was sealed in Kai. Kai throws the lid away and red blood is revealed. With two dog tags drowned in the blood. Kai takes the dog tags out and reads their names. The two top Jounin's taken out and all their blood poured into the wooden crate. Just from Kai imagining how it would be to watch them he grinned like a psycho. The people in the Sand Village has no knowledge of any of this happening. They think Kai is a quiet shy and good kid. They didn't know about his real side. Deidara and Konan turn away as they wait for Kai to finish whatever he does with the blood. Which is drinking it. After he's finished he wipes his mouth and chin with the wet cloth and kicks the crate aside. "You two can look now." Kai tells Konan and Deidara as he crosses his arms around his chest and look at Konan and Deidara as he approaches them. "Kai. Your father wants to see you anyway." Konan tells Kai. Kai stops approaching them and laughs, "Tell him to piss off. I'm busy." as Kai says this and turns around Konan gets slightly annoyed and has the expression, Kai's always being stubborn towards her for not putting her foot down. Konan grabs Kai by his left arm and yanks him out of his room as he shouts, "Okay! Jeez. Don't kill me." Kai mutters to himself as he walks down the stairs and sees his father waiting with his arms crossed in the kitchen. Deidara and Konan do not follow for privacy reasons.

"If this is about me intercepting in the Sand Village you don't need to know shit." Kai states to his father as he leans onto the counter on the left side. "Kai. What's happening?" Kai's father asks Kai as he gives Kai the look, "Fine. Two Jounin's go missing. Anbu's are sent out to search for them. Anbu's and anbu's and guess what? More anbu's." Kai says and at the end he chuckles as he licks his teeth that has blood stains on them. "Kai you need to learn to eat proper food now. This is becoming to risky. We're not here to feed your addiction. We're here because Tobi told us this should be the place where we can capture the toughest woman. Which is Temari." Kai laughs at this and points to his bedroom from the kitchen as he says, "Why? You already got your fuck-buddy up there. Konan." Kai's father stops crossing his arms and gets angry and walks to Kai. "C'mon then old man! Fuckin' hit me and see what happens!" Kai raises his voice, sounding violent, Konan and Deidara walk downstairs and steps in before Kai's father and Kai get into a big fight. "Listen Kai I'm getting really sick of your shit! Your pulling stunts that can blow this mission for life!" Kai's father raises his voice to Kai. Kai nods his head while he is smiling as if he knows what he's doing and doesn't care. Kai's father leaves the kitchen before he goes insane. He isn't use to Kai's reckless behaviour. Deidara follows Kai's father to talk with him as Konan stays with Kai. Kai sits down on a chair and looks at Konan with a death-glare. Konan doesn't say anything and just stares him down. Kai looks away and than stands up and heads for the front door. "Where are you going?" Konan asks Kai as she steps in his way. "Going out to the village. To continue my mission." "Not like that your not. Get on a top and a jacket and than go out. Kai lets out a loud frustrated sigh before running to his room and putting on his white top and his black jacket that did not have any connections to the Akatsuki clan. Kai than heads out the front door and Konan steps aside. Konan locks the door behind Kai and than walks to where Deidara is as Kai's father is sitting on the sofa with his left hand running through his hair. "What are we going to do about him?" Deidara asks Kai's father, he doesn't respond and so Konan comes up with a suggestion, "How about nothing? We can't force him to do anything and we can't stop him from doing anything." "Oh really? He's nothing without us." Deidara says as he smirks and crosses his arms to his chest and than Kai's father interrupts. "Wrong. He is something without us. He can kill all of us if we were to fight him. The thing we have to do is watch him. Make sure he is achieving his goal. If he is not than all we can do is talk to him." Deidara is shocked and with the expression as Konan grunts. Konan looks over to a picture of Naruto on the wall board and she walks up to the picture and looks back at Kai's father. "Are we really going after this kid next?" Konan asks Kai's father as she points to the picture on the board, Kai's father nods slowly as he stands back up. Kai skids across the sand floor as he comes to a sudden halt. He looks up and is being half blinded by the sun and he sees that he is under Temari. Kankuro and Taekai and Gaara all surround Kai and look at him. Kai stands up on his feet and walks wobbly as he is dizzy but he is smiling a lot. "Kai are you alright?" Taekai asks as he smirks and holds Kai straight, Kai laughs and nods. This is Kai's fake side. His nice and friendly side. Kai looks up at the buildings and see that he is being watched by Anbu's and Jounin's. "What's up with all the Jounin's?" Kai asks as he attempts to blend in with the crowd. Temari turns around to Kai and tells him, "Two of the top Jounin's went missing." Temari turns around and walks fore-ward with the rest of the crew as Kai clears his throat and passes through all the Anbu's and Jounin's. The group arrive at their school where they still have to train even after they pass the academy. Kai finds his own seat with Taekai as Gaara and Kankuro and Temari find their own. They all get told the basics of what to expect in this training event.

"So?" Kakashi says as he is crouching down in a forest with Minato Namikaze. "So. Listen." Kakashi turns around and gets smacked right in the mouth and he goes flying back-wards as Minato stands up and looks over to where Kakashi lands. Kakashi skids across the grass floor causing dirt to cover him. Minato smirks as the one who belted him in the mouth bursts out in laughter. "Nice shot." Minato tells him as he turns to a young male whom has the same texture iris as Pein does. "Hey no problem. Hatake needs to learn to stay within reasonable boundaries. We can't take chances now can we, Minato?" Minato chuckles as he looks at Kakashi who arrives back onto the scene. "Hatake. How do you plan on becoming a Jounin? Or a Anbu for that fact?" Kakashi thinks for several seconds before shrugging to the young males questions. The young male laughs and than runs off as he gets a S.O.S signal. "Namikaze?" Kakashi says as he turns to Minato, Minato nods his head slowly as he turns to Kakashi, "Remind me again, who was that?" "Oh. That was Blue Crystal. He's always pulling stunts like these when he's bored. But to be honest he did send you flying so.." "COME ON!" Minato and Kakashi Hatake's conversation is cut short as a voice of a angered Anbu male can be heard. Kakashi and Minato run to the scene with the others. As they arrive on the scene they see two dead Anbu bodies on the floor as there is blood smeared on the ground. There is a single male with an Akatsuki coat on and the male approaches the only last Anbu alive. Minato and Kakashi jump down from the houses onto the ground and defend the last Anbu. "What the hell is going on?" the Anbu male asks Minato. Minato thinks for a minute as he tries to identify the Akatsuki clan member. Than Minato suddenly realizes and recognizes the mask. "_K-kai?" _Minato thinks to himself. As soon as the male goes to remove his mask with his left hand Kai wakes up.

Kai pants a lot as he sits up quickly and wipes his head and makes a slight shireking noise. Than he looks out of the window and sees the sun is just coming up. Kai opens the window up to let in fresh air and than he clears his throat as he shakes his head. Kai turns on his little lamp which reveals his bedroom. Which is made out of wood. And all that is there is his closet. His clothing rack. His weapon rack. And his bed. No posters. Nothing else. Just all that. Kai's bedroom door opens and it's Deidara with Itachi. They both walk in as they heard Kai shirek. "Is everything alright?" Itachi asks Kai. Kai nods his head as he has sweat dripping from his fore-head. Deidara and Itachi check all the possible places to find an enemy before leaving the room. As they finish their search Deidara notices that Kai is still sweating extremely and is shaking. Deidara walks over to Kai and kneels down to him and than puts his hand on Kai's fore-head. Kai quickly nudges Deidara's hand away from his fore-head with his left hand. But Deidara knows what's wrong with Kai. Deidara stands up and heads over to Itachi. "He's just burning up. He'll calm down." Deidara tells Itachi as Itachi nods his head slowly at Deidara and they both leave the room and close the door. Kai buries his face in the quilt and tries to forget his nightmare.

**Note: Sorry if I took so long to post another part of Chapter 2: The Past. It's just I tried finding the motivation lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past. Part 3.**

_Twin Connections._

Kai wakes up in a different house, everything is different. His room has a lamp lit on a wooden desk not far from his bed, and his room is sheltered by concrete wall. Kai sighs as he realizes that everything was just a dream. Kai sits himself up and looks at his hand and sees his curse markings. Kai has dark lines leading from join to joint, from bone to bone, all over his body except for his face, and there is a symbol on his left chest area, near his heart. Kai looks out of his wooden window and sees that the sky is dim-blue. It is early in the morning and Kai is already fully awake. Kai sits up and rubs his eyes repeatedly from being tired. He than hops out of his bed and walks over to his wardrobe where he puts on his clothes, black shorts, black sandals, black cloth gloves, his black headband that has the Konoha symbol on it, his black shirt, and his plain black coat that looks like the Akatsuki type, but does not have the same markings. He than zips the coat all the way up so that you can only see his eyes, he than walks out of his bedroom and sees that everyone else is asleep. Kai quietly walks over to the front door and opens it and than walks off into the forest. Kai than jumps on the trees' branch one by one as he moves in to the Konoha village. As he arrives there, he notices that there is a small crowd. Looks to him like it is about 5 people, all male and all have the same clothing as Kai. Kai jumps down and as he approaches the group, he is stopped by a Jounin stepping in his path, he stops walking and looks up at the Jounin with a look that expresses, "You should get out of the way." the Jounin continues to walk past Kai but seems to keep an eye on him, that's what Kakashi is good for, keeping an eye on people. Kai continued to walk to the group of 5 and they all begin to chat.

"Alright so, what's going on today?" "I'm not sure, a-lot of people seem to be getting ready for a big event?" "Chunin exams couldn't of already started, could it?" "No you ass! That's impossible." "Thanks for the insult and not helping us, douche." "Touché" "You two, shut the hell up." "Kai, what do we do?" "What Kai?" "Who do you mean?" "There's more than one Kai, numb-nuts!" "Kai the first I meant!" "Oh right...this is awkward...I think Chunin exams start next thursday." "God damn! What the..? Why? Did somebody do something?" "No it's just that we are 14 and well, our exam comes soon for us." The group of 6 chatter to each-other as no doubt, Kakashi is reading his book but is keeping an ear out for anything. Suddenly one of the members in the group had an idea, and shared it with the others, "Hey! I know!" "What now, Kai the fifth?" "We could recruit Hinata!" Kai the fifth saying loud enough for anyone within a 15 mile radius to hear, Kakashi hums to himself and slightly looks over to the group of 6 as the 4 twins of Kai push Kai the fifth's mouth shut and shushing him, whilst the sixth twin laughs. These twins had strong connections to each-other. They were not just normal twins, they were more than that. They always stay in groups to influence. They work together as a team and they try to show everyone and everything respect. Despite of them being members of the Akatsuki clan and been doing things wrong in the first place, now they are trying to make it right and be a faithful Ninja. Doesn't work out all the time as most of the twins wanted to recruit Hinata into the Akatsuki, mainly because they know she can be powerful and she can lead Naruto straight into it. But they knew that Pein, their father would not really appreciate this as it would be a potential threat to the clan and others. The first and original twin is Kai the first, (_ Kai-I. ) _he is original in all aspects. His thoughts and idea's and views are solely based on himself, the twins that come after him, ( _Kai-II, Kai-III,etc. _) are all twins from the first Kai, so their all pretty much the same. Except for Kai the sixth and Fifth. Those two aren't the same as the first Kai because they somehow got a mind of their own. Weather that was good or bad did not matter. Still. The twins were mind boggled as to why everyone was in a rush, heck, even Ino was in a rush for some reason. The twins had stayed in the Konoha village for three months now and there is a lot of activity going on just for the early hours of the morning. Kai the sixth notices how Kakashi is watching on them, and so he signals the others to follow him to a more quiet place. They follow Kai the sixth's orders and move to a more quiet destination. And than they start chatting to each-other about recruiting people into the Akatsuki clan. "Okay look. If we are going to recruit anyone, why on earth would it be to do with Hinata?" "Because, when you piss her off she'll belt you, I can guarantee it." "True. But she's weak as heck! You can finish her in one punch. It isn't worth the work and trouble." "Fine. What about Kiba?" "Bloody hell did you just mention somebody who acts just like you?" "No way! Kiba will get us killed. Well, he's living wreckless anyway." "Damnit..do you twins have something against ME?" "No sir we do not." "What about Tenten? She's a weapons expert and she's pretty strong." "Maybe a little too strong. Remember, if this drug doesn't work out. It's going to be hell." "I know, what about Neji?" "Oh please. Last thing we need is somebody trying to predict our future." "No. we are Destined to pick him!" Immediately the twins start laughing loudly as Kai the first finishes off the debate trying to impersonate Neji's voice. Kai the first begins to feel hungry, and he shows that he is hungry by holding his stomach. The group of 6 decide that the debate is over, and their final pick will be Tenten, they needed a new female so Konan didn't always feel like the odd one out. It was also purely because Kai the first needs a body guard as he is about to piss off a-lot of people in the Konoha village, which will result in the Konoha's Anbu's trying to trace and eliminate Kai the first. The group of 6 figured they were going to get a bowl of noodles at the Ramen shop. Since they knew it would be open and left practically deserted. When they arrive they all order the same thing and they all eat as fast as they can so they can continue with their duties. Kai the first slightly looks over his shoulder at the counter while he is eating his noodles as he feels that somebody is watching him, he is right someone is. And that someone is Kakashi, Kai the first sighs frustratedly. It takes the twins a total of 6 minutes before they are ready to leave the Ramen shop. And when they do they do not face or talk to Kakashi, they never made eye contact with Kakashi since they arrived, but Kai the first has seen him multiple times in his Anbu outfit. Kakashi already knows why they are here. Where they are from, but he does not know what they are planning to do, which is to drug one of their targets within the night before the Chunin exams, and than wait till the early hours of the morning for the drug to take effect and than the person who has been drugged, will look for the user, which will be Kai the first, and than that person will yield before Kai the first and be his loyal body guard. The group of 6 head off to a training ground that will be used by Kakashi's team, and they are all sitting up against the tree except for one, Kai the sixth, which is laying down infront of Kai the first looking up at the sky.

"Kai." A voice calls-out, sounds like a male, the twins and Kai look around themselves in scare, and Kai the first looks up and sees Tobi sitting on a branch on the tree. "The hell are you doing here? Tobi get away before somebody notices you!" Kai whispers to Tobi, Tobi smirks behind his mask and throws an item at Kai the first, Kai catches it, it looks like a chain that goes around the males neck. Kai hums to himself as he looks back up at Tobi than at the chain and than he stares at the ground, Kai has a feeling that something strange will happen once he puts on the chain, it's very thick, steel, and it has a lion's head in gold as an emblem. "What's wrong, Kai?" Tobi asks Kai in a way that assures Kai nothing bad is going to happen, "Nothing. Thanks Tobi." Kai replies as he unhooks part of the chain and wraps it around his neck loosely and than re-connects it. Nothing happened to Kai and it looks pretty cool with it around his neck, he smiles and looks up at Tobi on the tree branch, but he seems to have made off, Kai shrugged to the others and they all laugh quietly as they thought it was a strange gift from Tobi. Birds once again begin to sing and fly past in the air within packs and groups. Kai the second to the sixth all stand up and prepare to set off back to the house, leaving Kai the first all on his own for his first time ever in the Konoha village, Kai the fifth moves closer to Kai he first as he stands up from the trees and whispers to him, "_We have your back incase of anything. Do not worry._" Kai the fifth attempts to rest assure Kai the first that nothing bad will happen and if something does pop off, their right beside him without a doubt. Kai begins to make his way to the destination where everyone was heading to, everyone seemed to be in a rush, surprisingly there were no Anbu's looking out for any members of the Akatsuki or else, but there was Jounin's present. And even they seemed distracted by this, what the hell was going on? Something big must've happened in order for everyone at the village to respond to it. Kai the first jumps upon the highest tree he can find and sit on its branch as he uses his Chakra and focuses his sight to see closer, and it appears to be Kakashi, the copy nin, and Tsunade, the Hokage, standing near a coat on the ground that has been implied with a Kunai, Kai gasps quietly as he thinks it maybe a coat he used, or worse, a coat from the Akatsuki clan. Everyone knew that Kai and his twins were members of the Akatsuki clan, they thought they had cut off connections and are just looking for a different future. If anyone finds out that they lied, Kai and his twins will be black listed in every village and such. Kai the first clinches onto his stomach and wraps his arms around his rib cage and grunts quietly in great pain as he feels sharp, digging, and breaking pain through his bones, flesh, and nerves. _"God damnit! Not now! Not now!" _Kai the first thinks to himself as he trembles to his knees from the great pain, Kai the first tries his best to keep quiet as he does not want to draw or attract attention, the wind blows the coat over repeatedly and markings of the Akatsuki clan appears, luckily it wasn't any of Kai's or his father's or anyone else that got close to them. Kai stops using his Chakra and than the pain stops, and to Kai this felt like a huge relief. He's glad that the pain is now over. Kai heads back to the village and he has his face facing down to the ground as he walks up to where Anko is. Kai accidentally bumps into Anko and to begin with, he's speechless. He desperately needs to find-out when the Chunin exams will start. Kai looks up to Anko and Anko is looking down already at Kai, Kai asks her as he crosses his arms to his chest loosely, "When does the Chunin exam start?" "Tomorrow, along with you being assigned to one group." Anko replies and than she walks off as somebody radios in to her, Kai thinks to himself as this is a sudden change and shock to him, _"Tomorrow? Why the hell tomorrow? This is bad..we hardly even have the drug in stage testing phase yet..gah! It'll have to do, I just hope that Tenten doesn't wake up in the process..if she does..that will be hell for us..our cover is swiftly getting blown anyway because Kakashi keeps an eye on us and Tsunade has found a Akatsuki coat within the Konoha boundaries..this plan is going to hell quickly." _Kai lets out a frustrated sigh as he walks over to a bench and sits on it, "Fed up are we?" Kai gasps quietly to himself as he looks up and sees the copy nin, Kakashi. "Well yeah. If you get stuck with six twins excluding yourself and they set off for the first time ever leaving you alone, you get this sense of insecurity, feel that everyone and everything is out to get you, scary huh, but it's the truth ya'know." At this point of the conversation, Kakashi sits down next to Kai and puts away his book and looks at Kai, "Kakashi, shouldn't you be training your team to survive on their own for the.." "Chunin exams?" "Yeah.." Kakashi smiles and looks away from Kai, Kai knew that this means he had trained them hard enough, and they'll be able to survive on their own without Kakashi coaching them. Kai still does not know what team he'll be put into.

As the day goes on and Kai's twins are at the house and Kai the fifth talks with his dad, Pein. In private, in the kitchen of-course. "So?" "So listen to me, alright. I got no part in this if this turns into a blood bath." "Of-course you'll take part in this even if it turns into a blood bath." "Dad pack it in, I'm not and that's final." "So is this what your doing than? What about the others, do they feel the same way?" Pein asks Kai the fifth, Kai is unsure of his answer as he turns behind himself and sees the other twins at the doorway acting awkwardly about this. Kai turns back to his father with an angered expression, "Dad. I don't give a fuck what they think, or what you think. They can stay and help Kai the first clean up this fucking mess, but I will not! I refuse to stand by your side if shit pops off! I'll only help Kai the first to safety and than be on my very well way. I will NOT be involved in this, do you hear me? I will NOT be involved!" in this result, Kai the fifth walks out of the kitchen in anger,minimal rage. Pein knew now that Kai the fifth was serious, he had to plan something out in-case this does happen. Pein knows his own sons too well, and the last thing he needs to lose now is his smart son, without Kai the fifth than most of Kai's plans would of failed due to lack of intelligence needed. The twins follow Kai the fifth and Pein sighs to himself as he begins to think. _"Is this really worth it?" _Kai the fifth begins to think to himself once the situation has calmed down, _"The drug is only in testing phase Alpha 1. It won't do anything, well, it shouldn't do anything..Why the hell do people never listen to me? Only when they want to, or they have to, or if it's what they want to hear, not the truth or anything. Let's just hope that this drug will __do it's job. The Chunin exams are here soon. I promise myself though, I will not help turning this situation into a blood bath of a battle, even if any of my twins are within danger. I'll have to restore myself though, have a new name. Live some-where else..and all that. This could be interesting now.."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Infamous war.**

Kai the first, to the sixth are in their bedrooms, and are thinking how to apply this drug. Kai the first is sitting within a circle with, Kai the second, Kai the third, Kai the fourth, and Kai the fifth. The sixth Kai is laying down on his bed on his back reading a comic. Kai the first is incharge to oversee the whole operation. It isn't easy because one stupid move and the Anbu's will be alerted and a very loud alarm will be sounded alerting the Ninjas and the villagers of the Kai's presence. "Alright how about this.." Kai the first says as he points his left index finger onto the map they have, the map has drawings on it and it resembles the village. The entire village. "At night, we move in and we apply the drug." "Well we could do that, but than if something screws up the Anbu's will be alerted." Kai the second says as Kai the fifth points to the night-time legend and than points to Tenten's house which raises some looks and eyebrows to Kai the fifth, except Kai the first isn't all that surprised.

"You really want to get her into our team don't you?" Kai the first asks Kai the fifth, Kai the fifth responds with a positive nod, "We'll need her." Kai the fifth tells Kai the first, Kai the first than nods positively to Kai the fifth, agreeing with his decision. Now they just have to find a positive tactic otherwise they'll be sliced into pieces before having a chance to react. It takes exactly an hour before lunch for one of the twins to come up with a logical tactic that involved full stealth and no killing. This was a goal that Kai the first wanted to achieve. Not to kill anyone upon this operation. Kai the fifth looks at Kai the first and tells him, "Alright, I figured it out. Two squadrons of the Anbu's will only be present. The commander, Captain, and Lieutenant will not be present. And the other squadrons act as back up." Kai the fifth has all the Kai's eyebrows raised to him in surprise, except for Kai the first, Kai the first however wants to know more about the sets, and so he proceeds to ask Kai the fifth, "Alright. Tell us all you know about the Anbu's. And how they work." Kai the fifth nods his head slightly on a positive side and than proceeds to tell Kai all he knows about the Anbu's.

"The two present Anbu Squadrons are called, Hitoshi and Hiroshi. Hitoshi are main patrol, they hide up on the houses and stay hidden within the village. They never leave as they are restricted. They patrol upon roof tops, and sometimes on the ground. If they patrol on the ground though they are in disguise. They carry medium equipment, so they'll never be able to catch us, they also have so much equipment you can hear the rattling more than anything else. They have a trick they use. Strings attached to their index finger and the string attached to the Kunai. They also have a sneaky trick, they hide a sharp thick stainless steel blade under their forearm. So don't let them grab you or anything because that looks like it'll hurt as hell. Hiroshi are the second patrol. They stay within bushes and high towers. This patrol have less equipment. So they'll be able to catch up to us. However, they are less efficient in combat as they are not equipped with the greatest gear to offer. They are more trained however, they only come out of hiding when it is needed, be it at Riots, or whatever. Than we have got the Commander's squadron. They are Rapid Response. Similar to Hiroshi. Except these guys don't play around, they'll grab you, shunt you, do anything to stop you and slap you either in a paralysed state so they can arrest you. Or shove a Kunai in between your spine. Lieutenant's do not have a squadron and the same for Captains."

Kai the first is now surprised at how much knowledge he has of the Anbu's teams. "What about their routine?" "They don't have one. If they did it would prevent them from certain things. And for their safety they always switch routines around every week." With that Kai the first wasn't exactly satisfied with the information, but he is very thankful to Kai the fifth for this valuable information. Kai the sixth jumps out from his bed and walks over to a wooden table that they have in their bedroom. Footsteps can be heard walking up the steps and the clock turns to 12am/pm. As the other Kai's except for Kai the sixth, stand up and prepare to get downstairs to eat some food. Kai the sixth smirks at them as they run out of the room and shut the door behind than puts on some latex non stain gloves, and than grabs out a small needle and an empty syringe. Kai the sixth proceeds to attach the needle onto the syringe and than do some safety checks to make sure it will not fall out. Than Kai the sixth grabs a small thick plastic bottle, and than Kai the sixth grabs out a bright red strap and places his left arm within the strap area and than places the syringe side-ways on his mouth as he uses his right hand to fix the strap on to his left arm so his vain will show up. Kai sees a vain that is visible and than he grabs the syringe from his mouth carefully and places the needle on his vain, than he closes his eyes and gently push the needle in, the needle pinches his skin and cuts through the skin and makes it's way into his arm, and than going into the vain, Kai the sixth than grinds his teeth as he pulls up slowly on what they use to eject and extract. Dark blood starts to flow and flood into the empty syringe, staining the glass of the syringe. Once it is full Kai the sixth takes a quick glance at it and than pulls out the syringe carefully, however fast. And than Kai the sixth places a wool with a strap attached to it so it will hold the wool onto the pinch wound. Kai the sixth than grabs a tissue and places the syringe with his dark blood in there onto the tissue and than Kai the sixth grabs the bright red strap and unstraps his arm and than he gets his arm out of the strap and places the strap out of sight, and out of the way. Kai the sixth grabs gently onto the small plastic thick bottle and than uses the syringe to extract his dark blood into the bottle. Kai the sixth stores away his blood by placing the small thick bottle in a small freezer where no one goes into anymore. Kai walks to his bed and feels weird, and sick. Kai the sixth rubs off the feeling and than lays down on his bed and than shuts his eyes. He forgot to take off his latex gloves as he falls asleep and he leaves a slight mess. Kai the sixth knows that tonight is the night where the infamous war will begin, and so he is doing everything to prepare. Tonight will be the night that the Konoha village WILL remember, tonight will strike fear into those who fear the Akatsuki clan. Tonight's Infamous war will bring hate, suffering, and blood shed all over the village. Everyone trusts the Kai's in the village, for they have proven themselves as protectors some time ago, it's Kai the first that is abit suspicious, however not even the current Hokage, Tsunade, will expect Kai's to lead an Infamous war to the village. There was no back up plan, this IS the only plan they have, and Pein's thoughts troubled him as he clearly remembers what Kai the fifth said to him.

Whilst Kai the sixth was dreaming, he had this ability that no one knew about, only Kai knew this strange power. It however was a good feeling every time he activated it. Kai is standing up, his eyes are shut, his hair style is different, the colour of his hair is light brown. His bone structure however is the same, his torso had a long t-shirt hanging onto his torso that is muscled. The shirt is grey, a rough grey looking type. The sleeves each came down to Kai the sixths' elbows. Kai is also wearing a dark green cargo trousers with two wide pockets that can be buttoned and unbuttoned. Kai the sixth is also wearing black solid boots, these boots have very good grip, and they are very strong, they can even break a humans bone. On Kai's hands is black leather gloves, they are tightly fitted around his finger joints and his hand overall. Kai is wearing a leather jacket, this leather jacket is black and is not closed together. As soon as Kai the sixth is locked into this dream world, he could open his eyes, and so he did, when he opened his dreaming eyes, he found himself in a paralysed state, he could not move, however his legs are spreaded out abit from himself. And Kai's hands are open gently and are on the same height as his hips are. Kai looks around himself, and he sees nothing, just plain whiteness every where. However within 10 minutes that changes as slight smoke begin to rain down from upwards. Than Kai looks at the floor that he is standing on, patterns of Hexagons, and triangles. They all light up neon blue.

A young female voice from no where speaks to Kai the sixth, "So, your back." Kai the sixth can now move freely, and so he does, stretching himself and than yawning as he nods positively to the unknown female. "Tell me, what is exactly happening?" "Alot of things..just way too much stress again." Kai responds as he walks in a line following the light patterns. "My twins want to capture a weapons expert to bring her into our clan, and I just don't wanna stick with this anymore.." Kai the sixth kneels down to the ground while feeling helpless to this situation, feeling depressed again because this is something he doesn't want to do but is scared to say so. "You can stop it." Kai the sixth looks up-wards and glances about as he asks, "How?" there's no response to his last question, before Kai the sixth can even blink he goes under once more and wakes up in his bed, Kai the sixth than sits up and rubs his eyes and stops as he realizes his hands don't have the gloves on them, Kai the sixth than looks at his left arm and sees that his wound has healed within the day. Kai the sixth still feels helpless to the situation he now finds himself in, as Kai the sixth looks fore-wards he sees no one, just the lamp light on. Kai the sixth hops out of his bed and yawns, he than grabs a brown pouch and straps it around his left leg and than opens up the freezer where he put his blood in it and grabs the little plastic thick bottle which still has his blood stored in it. Kai than puts the bottle in bubble wrapping and than places it in the brown pouch. And than Kai the sixth walks out of his bedroom leaving the lamp on, as he walks downstairs into the kitchen he sees that food was rushed and left on the side, "_Fuck! They must've left without me.._" Kai the sixth thinks to himself as he rushes into the living room where all of his twins are along with Pein and Deidara standing up looking at Kai the sixth, Kai the sixth looks at them back as he cautiously walks to the other twins. "Alright, we already got a plan. Tonight we'll strike." Kai the first says as Kai the second and Kai the third lean onto Kai the firsts' shoulders, Kai the fifth looks at Kai the sixth with a look that means he's not getting involved, Kai the sixth sits next to Kai the fifth and leans towards him slightly, "_Are you going to go in?" "No. I'm not getting involved.." _Kai the sixths' expression changed from a dull waking up one, to a more surprised one and he can't believe what he just heard, Kai the sixth wanted to do the same and it showed in his eyes, as he was scared, _"You shouldn't get involved too." _With that the conversation as ended and Pein now is about to get everyone ready for their assignment. "Alright. Everyone stand up." as Pein says this, all the twins stood up straightly and are listening very carefully to Pein. "As Kai the first will be the leader of this assignment, this is how the order works. Kai the first is the commander, Kai the second is the least commander, Kai the third is the Lieutenant. You all will follow Kai the firsts' orders, even if it means breaking our clan codes." As Pein continues to go on and on to the twins on how this operation is expected to be done, the twins finally get their equipment ready as they head out. When they do Kai the fifth breaks away from the group, and he doesn't come back. The group doesn't notice that Kai the fifth is gone and they continue their journey to the village as they live abit far from it. Kai the sixth is behind Kai the fourth and is shaking with fear and with his anxiety, Kai the sixth attempts to hide his fears but he can't as his muscles won't relax and his eyes still giving away his feelings, Kai the first is well prepared for this, he has all thoughts running in his head calmly as he knows what he'll be doing. As they approach the village they see the Anbu's watching their everystep and they can feel someone watching them, the feeling of uncomfort, and non-safety. As the gates open up for the twins they rush in and split up and the Anbu's try to keep up with them. Kai the sixth carries out his order, which is to inject the drug into Tenten while she's asleep. Kai the sixth jumps from wall to wall up onto Tenten's house and than Kai the sixth kneels down to a glass squared window, _"Three, to, one." _Kai the sixth says as he removes the glass silently and putting it aside as he jumps down like a stealth ninja and than creeping up to Tenten as she's asleep. Kai the sixth grabs out his blood and than fills the empty syringe up with Kai the sixths' blood. His hands are shaking and he is really is trembling with fear if this goes wrong and Tenten wakes up, the chances of Kai surviving are very slim and are against him. Kai attempts to forget the fear and than gets closer to Tenten and than he stabs her in the neck and as fast as he can push down on the injector and it begins to transfuse the blood. It takes 10 seconds before the blood is in her, Kai the sixth laughs quietly out of being so nervous and than he takes out the syringe and walks backwards and looks up at the square hole where he came down in, the Kai's are standing up there waiting for him. "Did it work?" "I don't know." "Well find out!" "How?" "I don't know.." "Shut it than." "I'm the commander, you shut the hell up!" as the Kai's argue quietly Kai the sixth loses his temper and than shouts out, "Shut up!" and than a loud alarm can be heard, much like a prison siren. "Shit! Move move!" Kai the first says as the Anbu's have been alerted, the other Kai's run off as they leave Kai the sixth, Kai the sixth panics and jumps up to the square hole and runs off. As they run off. There's explosions, Kai the sixth doesn't know whats going on because as far as he's aware, there shouldn't be any explosions. As the Kai's successfully escape the village, the drug seemed to have no work for their favour, and as so, Kai the sixth runs off trying to find Kai the fifth...


End file.
